Live Like There´s No Tomorrow AMV (Las Leyendas)
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Live Like Theres´s No Tomorrow" by Selena Gómez & The Scene. This video features segments of the movies from the first animated Mexican film series Las Leyendas produced by Animex Producciones and Ánima Estudios. Note: Only the films I not included the series and game too, also I put my ratings to the films Gallery nahuala poster.jpg Leyenda de la nahuala ver2.jpg|The beginning and had a better look to the Día de Muertos holiday #2 4c55c93b61ad68ff535629a2f86c996e_L.jpg la-leyenda-de-la-llorona-300x350e.jpg|The most epic, the only sequel and a good story telling by ánima estudios #1 1509101_660658920665694_1302716414_n.jpg 1069145_866661843346886_9134444389594403637_n.jpg|Flash internet animation, poor story and the characters loss her charm #5 13920446_1227252123960643_7147947995441164374_o.jpg 14305372_1282572675089132_8889143224878158443_o.jpg|Had an interesting release, the most publicized film and improved animation #3 19510537_1599017906777939_2501105217567079720_n.jpg la_leyenda_del_charro_negro_poster_final.jpg|Characters recycle and leave some loose threads #4 Lyrics If time came to an end today And we left too many things to say If we could turn it back What would we want to change And now's the time to take a chance Come on, we gotta make a stand What have we got to lose The choice is in our hands And we can find a way To do anything, if we try to Live like there's no tomorrow 'Cause all we have is here, right now Love like it's all that we know The only chance that we ever found Believe in what we feel inside Believe and it will never die Don't ever let this life pass us by Live like there's no tomorrow If there never was a night, a day And memories could fade away Then there'd be Nothing left, but the dreams we made Take a leap in faith and hope you fly Feel what it's like to be alive Give it all that we've got And lay it all on the line And we can find a way To do anything, if we try to Live like there's no tomorrow 'Cause all we have is here, right now Love like it's all that we know The only chance that we ever found Believe in what we feel inside Believe and it will never die Don't ever let this life pass us by Live like there's no tomorrow Be here by my side We'll do this together Just you and me Nothing is impossible Nothing is impossible Live like there's no tomorrow 'Cause all we have is here, right now Love like it's all that we know The only chance that we ever found Believe in what we feel inside Believe and it will never die Don't ever let this life pass us by Live like there's no tomorrow, oh Live like there's no tomorrow 'Cause all we have is here, right now Love like it's all the we know The only chance that we ever found Believe in what we feel inside Believe and it will never die Category:AMVs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:San juanito films Spoofs Category:Las Leyendas Category:Animex Characters Category:Ánima Estudios Characters